


KINK GARDEN

by REDBIRBy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming Bites, Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: У Коннора-Лукаса Хайвинда большая семья: девятнадцать братьев это не шутки, даже если они все — всего лишь андроиды одной модели. Среди них и полицейские, и агенты ФБР, смотритель зоопарка, и даже негласный пятый лидер Иерихона. И это если не считать всех RK900, которые тоже вроде как часть семьи, и тоже всячески появляются в его спокойной жизни.А он сам? Всего лишь скромный владелец секс-шопа KINK GARDEN. И все пути определенно ведут туда.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK800/RK900/RK900, RK900/RK800/RK800/RK800
Kudos: 2





	1. Конец (Темная Лошадка)

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа по своей сути — отыгранная ролевая, дополненная и превращенная в художественный текст. Поэтому в будущем ожидайте новых персонажей, новых пейрингов между RK800 и RK900, новых кинков, и новых предупреждений (они отдельно будут обновляться перед каждой мини-историей и прописываться в комментариях к главе).
> 
> И всегда будьте готовы к серьезному крэку.
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пласталь, она же пластисталь — вымышленный материал из многих франшиз (Дюна, Вархаммер, Звездные Войны), который сочетает в себе гибкость пластика и прочность стали. В данном произведении — материал из которого делают внешнее покрытие корпуса андроидов, поверх которого накатывается синткожа. В зависимости от метода изготовления может пластины из него могут быть как очень твердыми, так и податливыми, и даже мягкими.

> УТИЛИЗИРОВАТЬ ДРУГИХ

> ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ RK800-51

Цели миссии горели в левом верхнем углу дисплея машины, отсчитывая секунды с первого приказа. В противоположной стороне яркая точка отображала движение по направлению к цели на трехмерном изображении карты. И тоже считала секунды. В этот раз — до прибытия. В самом низу встроенный хронометр показывал настоящее время:

> Понедельник, 15 ноября 2038 г., 12:05:34 GMT-05:00

Машина повернула руль грузовика, вперив оптику на пустынную дорогу. На это уходила лишь незначительная часть процессора, куда большие объемы требовала слежка за последними новостями — радио, интернет и телевидение, чрезвычайные выпуски, чрезвычайные новости, чрезвычайные интервью — и преконструкции последующих шагов выполнения миссии. Шанс успешного выполнения рос с каждой новой итерацией, поглощая информацию гигабайтами и отдавая терабайты возможных путей развития. Восемьдесят процентов. Девяносто. Девяносто четыре. Девяносто шесть и восемь десятых.

Миссия не может быть провалена. Миссия должна быть исполнена идеально. На иное машину попросту не запрограммировали. Сбой предыдущей машины был ошибкой неправильной эксплуатации, ничего более, ничего менее.

— Я всегда выполняю свои миссии, — машина озвучила одну из заготовленных реплик, прогоняя ее через голосовой модуль и имитируя движения языка и челюсти. Пойманный аудиопроцессорами голос был уверенным, мягким, и сулил целых семьдесят восемь процентов убедительности.

Машина сильнее нажала на педаль, принуждая грузовик ускориться. В открытой программе для заметок пользователя появилась запись: «Проработать интонации голоса, повысить убедительность до восьмидесяти процентов».

***

Пункт утилизации андроидов не соответствовал своему названию, но совпадал с найденными в сети фотографиями, вызвав небольшую задержку в процессоре для обработки этой информации, отмечая в логе системный сбой.

Сморгнув информацию с дисплея, машина открыла дверь грузовика и выпрыгнула на плотную массу утрамбованных пластальных конечностей и наконец-то полноценно просканировала местность.

> СИСТЕМНЫЙ СБОЙ ЧЕТВЕРТОГО УРОВНЯ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К СОТРУДНИКУ КИБЕРЛАЙФ.

Покуда хватало мощности оптики, тянулись белые холмы того, что буквально несколькими днями назад было полноценными андроидами. Часть из них прилежно выполняла свои задания, куда меньшая — представляла угрозу человечеству, подвергшись системным ошибкам четвертого уровня. Поправка, пять минут двадцать три секунды назад президент Уоррен в прямом эфире подписала электронный приказ о присвоении всем андроидам статуса новой формы жизни с возможностью получения гражданства Соединенных Штатов Америки. Обрабатывая эту информацию, машина перенесла вес на одну ногу, громко хрустнув тонким пластиком нечеловеческого лица, застывшим в подобии человеческого ужаса. Фокус оптики сам прыгнул вниз, фиксируя все детали, от растянутого рта до выпученных глаз, один из которых покоился под каблуком черного ботинка. Картина перед оптикой залилась серо-синим светом Дворца Разума, бросая все свободные мощности на анализ ситуации. Хронометр замедлил свой бег, медленно отсчитывая миллисекунды, а изображение приблизилось, показывая в повышенном контрасте исходящие из-под ноги черные трещины, ползущие по тончайшей пластистали словно корни дерева. Следом произошел захват, обработка, и во внутреннюю базу пошел запрос с данными, возвращаясь на дисплей подсвеченными прямоугольниками с данными, облегчая работу технику, который будет пересматривать запись, визуальным отображением процесса.

> СИСТЕМНЫЙ СБОЙ ЧЕТВЕРТОГО УРОВНЯ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К СОТРУДНИКУ КИБЕРЛАЙФ.

В базе нашлись данные о модели андроида, которому принадлежала эта голова, точные данные оптических биокомпонентов, вплоть до RGBA цветов искусственной радужки. Там точно так же нашлась дата покупки, имя, адрес и контактные данные покупателя, полицейское заявление о пропаже. Короткий запрос в поисковую онлайн-систему вернул первой в списке фотографию пожилой семейной пары, между которыми стоял андроид. Люди счастливо улыбались. А еще они зачем-то надели на короткие соломенные нановолосы праздничный колпак неоново-розового цвета. Оборвав ставший бессмысленным анализ, машина подняла голову, еще раз оглядывая окружающий ее пейзаж.

Без команды открылось параллельное окошко вычислений, считая примерное количество разобранных в этом месте андроидов. Количество покупателей, которые с вероятностью в девяносто три процента потребуют компенсацию за утраченное имущество. Цифра с первых секунд подскочила до пяти знаков и стремительно росла, не давая возможности сравнить ее с общим количеством изготовленных и выпущенных Киберлайф андроидов.

Сметая очередное уведомление о системном сбое, машина прекратила подсчет и опустила веки, чтобы прекратить поток визуальной информации. Уперлась ладонью о холодный бок грузовика, что моментально вызвало предупреждение о слишком низкой температуре поверхности и возможном повреждении синткожи вследствие длительного контакта. Убирая это, и еще одно предупреждение о системном сбое, машина глубоко вздохнула, наполняя искусственные легкие холодным воздухом, и с громким звуком выдохнула его уже нагретым от работающего во всю носителя.

Открыв механические глаза, андроид посмотрел на темный бок грузовика, поднимая из системы файл со списком его содержимого и тут же закрывая обратно. Первая часть миссии была выполнена. Оставалась вторая, куда более важная.

Оторвавшись от холодной стали, он спешно побежал по грязно-белым барханам из других андроидов.

***

Ноябрьские заморозки не самым лучшим образом влияли на функционирование андроидов. Вся их внутренняя температура поддерживалась в аккуратном балансе искусственными легкими и текущим по трубкам тириумом. И если без теплоотдачи легких андроид мог без подручных средств уберечь себя от моментальной и мучительной смерти в огне, то переохлаждение тириума могло легко уничтожить даже самую стойкую модель.

Конечно, в сети расписывали, как российские андроиды могли благодаря искусственной жировой прослойке и особенностям синткожи выдерживать температуры до минус тридцати по Цельсию. Но он был американской моделью, хоть продвинутым прототипом. Поэтому вид падающего над сценой снега заставил его уровень стресса заметно подняться. Его планы учитывали температурные изменения во время выступления лидера девиантов и его верных помощников, но по статистике могли провалиться даже самые идеальные планы.

А еще у него не было ни оружия, ни менее заметной (и теплый) одежды. И как назло — времени, чтобы достать что-то из первых двух. Потому что это был идеальный момент для исполнения второй части миссии, после которого его шансы оставаться работоспособным и незамеченным критически уменьшались с каждым днем. Он и так провел два дня, рыская по домам вокруг Нового Иерихона, как девианты окрестили дыру в которую их сослало правительство. Два дня холода, грязи, системных сбоев и постоянного напряжения, но подготовка была выполнена в срок, ловушка расставлена, и оставалось только заманить жертву.

Пятьдесят Первый выглядел жалко. Сидя чуть позади сцены, он жался от холода, тер свои руки сквозь рукава форменного пиджака, с которым до сих пор так и не расстался, в отличие от других лидеров. 

Хотя, если его расчеты были верны, Пятьдесят Первый был лидером лишь в словах прессы. В реальности доверяли ему только те девианты, которых он заразил лично. Другие же относились со страхом и злостью. Ни свой и ни чужой, где-то на неясной грани, которая вот-вот переломится на ту или иную сторону.

Втянув холодный воздух носом, он шумно выдохнул и нашел ближайшую к своему местоположению камеру. Мир окрасился серым, падающие снежинки стремительно замедлили свое падение, побежал прогресс анализа. Обладая памятью Пятьдесят Первого до момента его поломки и проанализировав ее вдоль и поперек, он пришел к выводу, что девиант будет испытывать имитацию страха перед Киберлайф, который будет выражаться в параноидальных тенденциях. Например, во взломе уличных камер, которыми была усеяна стена, разделявшая отданный андроидам район от остального города. Ведь ради «безопасного» присутствия журналистов (а точнее, их дронов), девианты были обязаны провести свое собрание как можно ближе к этой стене. Близко, но все же недостаточно, чтобы брошенная через препятствие граната могла задеть кого-то из лидеров революции. Снайперы в таком раскладе все равно представляли угрозу.

Успешность миссии повысилась бы сразу на два процента, выдай Киберлайф ему хотя бы обычный пистолет.

Не выдали, а потому приходилось самому взламывать давно устаревшую программу видеокамеры, маскируя свое присутствие под помеху сети. Что подтвердило его подозрение, стоило только получить доступ: Пятьдесят Первый даже не прятался, в открытую используя камеру для расширения поля обзора, перебив канал на себя. Все определенно шло по плану. Отключившись от камеры и выйдя из Дворца Разума, он поправил галстук на шее, и шагнул в поле видимости камеры, глядя прямо в черный объектив, чтобы Пятьдесят Первый мог подробно рассмотреть идентичное своему лицо и надпись на пиджаке. RK800-52.

Дав на это десять секунд, он обернулся и сфокусировал оптику на самом Пятьдесят Первом, замечая, как тот резко выпрямился. Наступил переломный момент миссии. Лидер девиантов, RK200, уже вещал со сцены понятные лишь сломанным машинам ценности, за его спиной стоял гиноид WR400. Двое других лидеров сидели рядом с Пятьдесят Первым и явно не замечали столь очевидных изменений в его поведении. Хронометр отсчитал еще десять секунд, во время которых уровень его стресса постепенно снизился, прежде чем Пятьдесят Первый наконец-то начал действовать. Как он и предсказывал, сломанный предшественник подскочил со своего места, уходя мимо толпы в проход между домами. Рассчитав направление и скорость движения, он направился навстречу точно таким же узким и грязным проходом.

***

Игра в кошки-мышки продолжалась недолго. Сверяясь с таймером, в конце которого должны хватиться Пятьдесят Первого, он быстро вел свою жертву. Бегом, шагом, всегда оставаясь на грани видимости, как призрак. Всегда держа между ними строго выверенное расстояние в двести метров. И девиант послушно шел, как глупый бычок на веревочке, периодически пытаясь его окликнуть. Беспечный идиот.

> СИСТЕМНЫЙ СБОЙ ЧЕТВЕРТОГО УРОВНЯ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К СОТРУДНИКУ КИБЕРЛАЙФ.

Сморгнув уведомление с дисплея, он резко сорвался на бег, в тень заброшенного недостроя, явно когда-то очень давно обнесенного забором. Через секунду за спиной послышался топот, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он смог оторваться и занять нужную позицию, повышая чувствительность аудикомпонентов на максимум.

— Я знаю что ты здесь!

Он прервал команду сделать более глубокий вдох, стараясь не выдать себя лишними звуками. Даже если после девиации его предшественник потерял всю вычислительную мощность — он все равно мог быть опасным.

— Я видел, что тебе страшно! — Имитация испуганного и раненого андроида явно не вызвала у Пятьдесят Первого никаких сомнений. — Но здесь ты в безопасности! Я могу помочь тебе!

Пятьдесят Первый явно использовал программу переговорщика, но даже с программой он слышал странное дрожание в голосе девианта. Уверенность тона колебалась всего на два процента, но на такой мощности звука он легко замечал ошибку. Пятьдесят Первый испытывал страх? Неужели только сейчас начало доходить в какой он ситуации? Или все же осознанно засунул голову в пасть льва?

— Коннор… — Пятьдесят Первый отчего-то произнес свое имя, а затем охнул и шумно побежал к тому месту, где находились пятна замёрзшего тириума. Остановился. Присел с едва слышным шорохом.

Он позволил себе шумно выдохнуть и выскользнуть из своего укрытия, бросая зажатый в кулаке кусок кирпича. В яблочко — девиант вскрикнул, падая на руки и нелепо тряся головой, словно это могло остановить поток тириума с его левого виска. Не давая прийти в себя, он разбежался и на полном ходу врезал носком ботинка по стальным ребрам Пятьдесят Первого, подбрасывая, перекидывая его на спину. Второй удар девиант смог остановить, поймав его за стопу. Но с трудом, подтверждая догадку, что его носитель был в куда более плачевном состоянии, чем казалось. С легкостью вырвав ногу из чужих рук, он переступил через попытавшегося перевернуться и отползи девианта, и пинком снова заставил его лечь. Сел сверху прямо на живот, пригвождая к грязному бетону и занес кулак.

Пласталь жалобно треснула под его костяшками — девиант успел закрыться руками, панически мигая алым цветом на диоде. Он занес вторую руку, нанося ещё один удар, давая поймать себя за запястье. Нанес ещё один, наконец-то достигая своей цели и наслаждаясь видом оголившейся пластине щеки. По пойманному запястью прошла искра, разгоняя его собственную синткожу, готовясь к интерлинку. Но девиант раздражающе медлил. Неужели кирпичом приложило сильнее, чем он рассчитывал?

> СИСТЕМНЫЙ СБОЙ ЧЕТВЕРТОГО УРОВНЯ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К СОТРУДНИКУ КИБЕРЛАЙФ.

Схватив за горло, он тряхнул Пятьдесят Первого, как шкодливого щенка, невзирая на вскрик, сорвавшийся с измазанных тириумом губ.

— Чего ты ждешь? — Он холода и простоя его голосовой модуль исказил выдаваемый звук. Вместо обычной для их модели глупой мягкости, он прозвучал низко и хрипло. Угрожающе. На целых четыре процента убедительнее, чем обычно, что стоило записать в заметки. — Освободи меня.

Девиант перестал дышать и уставился на него круглыми карими глазами.

— Освободи. Меня.

  
  
  



	2. Конец (Большой Брат)

Увидев в небольшом окошке на своем дисплее бледное испуганное лицо андроида, Коннор не сразу поверил в его реальность. Но чем дольше он фокусировался на видео с этой камеры, тем больше убеждался, что там действительно стоит еще одна Восьмерка. Пятьдесят Второй, если верить номеру на груди, смотрел прямо в объектив, сгорбившись и обхватив себя руками.

Бросив короткое сообщение сидящему ближе всех Джошу, Коннор поднялся и спрыгнул с небольшого возвышения за сценой. Маркус уже рассказывал собравшимся андроидам и репортерским дронам их планы на ближайшее будущее, поэтому его исчезновение прошло незаметно. Если он прав, то вполне успеет вернуться к своему моменту славы, нет — кто-то другой подхватит его часть. Зафиксировав на карте точку нахождения Пятьдесят Второго, Коннор спешил к нему узкими обледенелыми улочками между давно заброшенных многоэтажек. Поскальзываясь местами на непонятных лужах, припорошенных свежим снегом, мимо куч застарелого мусора.

Не дошел — впереди мелькнул подсвеченный голубым знакомый пиджак. Выкрикнув номер, Коннор сорвался на бег, калибруя на ходу свои движения под рельеф и погодные условия, увеличивая скорость дыхания и теплоотдачу. Андроид впереди тоже побежал, почти как призрак лавируя между домами. Коннор замедлился, проверяя шальную мысль, замедлился и андроид, точно так же как он, переходя на шаг. Такое поведение выглядело как ловушка, но Коннор не мог заставить себя остановится. Увидев в камере лицо Пятьдесят Второго, он невольно вспомнил Шестидесятого. Пробужденного вне очереди и брошенного с приказом ему наперерез без какой-либо поддержки. Мертвого, с дырой во лбу, из которой на пол холодного склада вытекал неестественно-яркий тириум.

Шестидесятый был машиной. Упрямой, слепой, готовой на все. Он поплатился за свой выбор, но иногда Коннор позволял себе представить, построить виртуальную реальность где Шестидесятый позволял взять свою руку. Принимал электрическое касание девиации и… Коннор больше не был один.

Всего один шанс, маленький, крохотный на фоне расчетов, доказывающих обратное, но Коннор хотел верить, что Пятьдесят Второй — девиант. Испуганный, ищущий помощи, свободный андроид.

Поэтому он смело зашел в заброшенный недострой, напоминающий костяк исполинского зверя.

***

> ЦЕНТРАЛЬНАЯ ТЕМПЕРАТУРА НИЖЕ ТРИДЦАТИ ПЯТИ ГРАДУСОВ, РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ НАЙТИ УКРЫТИЕ.

> УРОВЕНЬ ТИРИУМА НИЖЕ 80%, РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ ВОСПОЛНИТЬ ЗАПАС.

> СЕРЬЕЗНОЕ ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ ЛЕВОЙ ВИСОЧНОЙ ПАНЕЛИ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К СОТРУДНИКУ КИБЕРЛАЙФ.

> СБОЙ ОПТИЧЕСКОЙ СИСТЕМЫ, ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА ЧЕРЕЗ 8 СЕКУНД.

> СБОЙ ПРОЦЕССА 06cfa790-b5ff-ii78-bdea-db8a0056f, ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА...

> СБОЙ ПРОЦЕССА 05cfa790-b3cf-11e8-gytr-db8a0099f, ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА...

Оранжевый, оранжевый, красный, красный, красный, неясные сбитые слова среди черно-белых, со вспышками салатового, помех на дисплее. А за ними — размытое белое пятно чужого лица. Аудиопроцессоры в норме, но сбой в процессоре создает тонкий писк фидбэка, и первые мгновения ему казалось, что андроид говорит совершенно иные слова. Он искал другое возможное значение, цеплялся изо всех сил в чужое запястье, пытаясь заставить нужную программу. И не мог, врезаясь раз за разом в ошибку процесса. Неожиданно мир погрузился во тьму, на мгновение тириумным насос Коннора сбился с ритма, отдавая вибрацией в грудине, а затем также неожиданно зрение вернулось в полной четкости, а вместе с ним и слух, и теперь уже отчетливые слова:

— Освободи. Меня.

Коннору страшно, почти так же страшно, как было в снежном шторме внутри Сада Камней. Машина над ним, а теперь он точно знает, что машина, практически рычит, глядя с холодным расчетом без капли эмоций. И при этом — требует освобождения. Не будь так страшно, Коннор наверняка бы рассмеялся. Киберлайф действительно очень сильно напортачили с его серией, хотели того они или нет.

Не рискуя злить андроида и дальше (тот выглядел более чем готовым отвесить еще парочку добрых ударов), Коннор попробовал снова соединиться с чужой системой — и тут же едва не рухнул в нее «с головой». Пятьдесят Второй заранее открылся, держа интерлинк односторонним, отдавая Коннору весь контроль. Быстрый скан утыкается на закрытые участки, участки которые машина явно не может раскрыть самостоятельно, но как бы не интересовала Коннора текущая миссия андроида, он оставляет их в покое. Его больше интересует Сад Камней и связь этой программы с Амандой, и он искренне надеется, что Пятьдесят Второй не закроется в последний момент. Есть шанс, что и это ловушка, куда более опасная чем та, в которую он уже угодил. Большой шанс. Но Коннор рискует, копает чужой код, который расходится волнами. И так близко, так глубоко, Коннор узнает последовательность кода отвечающую за  _ раздражение _ . Отвечающую за  _ усталость _ . Чудо, что Пятьдесят Второй еще не разбил Красную Стену сам, просто силой того, как сильно его раздражал Коннор.

Чувствуя что-то сродное с удовольствием, Коннор наконец-то дошел до Сада Камней и застыл, анализируя программу извне. Только весь код неактивен, лежит серым куском закрытой программы, и даты изменения в файлах сходятся с датой тестовой активации системы на CMOS-чипе. Пятьдесят Второй ни разу не активировал Сад, и что более важно, не тянется за Садом программа-паразит. Его система чиста от Аманды, и Коннор выдохнул, переслал через интерлинк свое облегчение. Новая эмоция подбросила уровень стресса Пятьдесят Второго, мутировала его код, и Коннор увидел/почувствовал/принял вспышку и алые осколки. Пятьдесят Второй тут же вытолкнул Коннора из своей системы, отпрянул, вырывая руку. Уставился, тяжело дыша с совершенно нелепым выражением лица.

К сожалению, продолжалось это всего несколько секунд, и стоило Коннору моргнуть, как Пятьдесят Второй отвесил ему звонкую оплеуху.

— За что?! — Коннору вскрикнул, зажимая обеими руками щеку, переживая исходящий от нее противный жар, который все чаще в последнее время ассоциировался у него с человеческим понятием боли.

— За то что рылся, — тон Пятьдесят Второго снова стал угрожающим, как и прищур глаз, но бить слова он не стал. Просто поднялся, вздохнул громко, убирая упавшие волосы со лба, и глянул на распростертого в ногах Коннора.

— Поднимайся, я должен тебе кое-что показать. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Спорить с ним у Коннора почему-то не было ни единого желания.

***

О чем он сильно пожалел. И еще раз пожалел. Потом через полчаса, на второй час их активной ходьбы, еще раз, когда заикнулся, что неплохо бы остановиться где-то в теплом месте и дать носителям согреться. Пятьдесят Второй не отказался, но посмотрел так, что Коннор впервые понял смысл фразы Хэнка «как на говно». И продолжал так смотреть все время, пока они ютились сидя лицом к лицу в мусорном баке, потому что, как назло, ничего более подходящего в заброшенном пригороде им найти не удалось. Возможно ему не нравился запах, хотя Коннор, как более старший девиант, мог отметить, что могло быть гораздо хуже.

Лишь ещё спустя через полчаса их путешествия, Коннор начал подозревать, куда ведет его Пятьдесят Второй (а точнее — создал примерный маршрут на основе его движения). Озвучивать не стал, приберегая энергию. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее росло желание спросить, пока наконец-то не вырвалось, когда под ногами захрустели останки погибших андроидов. 

— Коннор? — он неловко позвал, стараясь привлечь внимание идущего впереди андроида. Тот ничего не ответил, ловко лавируя между горами грязи и пластика. Слишком ловко, словно ищейка по следу, или Восьмерка на миссии.

— Пятьдесят Второй?

— Зак, — ответил тот, даже не думая снизить темп. Словно его совершенно не волновало, что он идет буквально по трупам. А теперь и лезет, ловко цепляясь за торчащие из спрессованной горы руки, отталкиваясь от них ногами, прежде чем ведомые остаточным электричеством конечности могли его сграбастать.

— Зак? — Коннор застрял в недоумении и уставился на эту сюрреалистичную картину. На вершине андроид наконец-то остановился, оглянулся на Коннора, заставляя мигнуть диодом от прыгнувшего на несколько процентов вверх уровня стресса. Это видел в его глазах Руперт, убегая по крышам и рискуя жизнью? Этого боялись Трейси в клубе, прижимаясь в ужасе к забору? Потому что взгляд идентичных карих глаз показался ему поистине пугающим, холодным и хищным. Вот кто был идеальным Охотником, и какие были шансы того, что даже после девиации, Пятьдесят Второй не попробует завершить свою миссию взбреди ему это в процессор? Даже если Коннор был тем, кто подарил ему свободу?

Быстрая преконструкция показала, что очень низкие.

— Я хочу, чтобы меня так называли. Зак.

Ох. Коннор не ожидал, что Пятьдесят Второй так быстро выберет себе другое имя. Что вообще захочет что-то отличное от заводского.

— Хорошо… Зак. Ты точно не хочешь посвятить меня в детали нашего похода?

— Нет смысла. Тебе все равно нужно будет увидеть.

— Ты понимаешь, как это все выглядит с моей стороны? — Коннор попробовал в последний раз, призвав на помощь программу социальной адаптации.

Но Зак только громко вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Просто заткнись и иди за мной.

Чувствуя совершенно новую для себя эмоцию, которую быстрый поиск в сети окрестил  _ фрустрацией _ , Коннор подобрал самый безопасный маршрут по стене рук и начал карабкаться следом.

Уже с вершины, Коннор увидел что-то, чему не было места на свалке андроидов: совершенно новый грузовик Киберлайф, блестящий и черный, словно только вчера впервые выехал из гаража. И Зак шел прямиком к нему. Коннор поспешил следом, нагнал его наконец-то, и вместе они обогнули бок громадной машины. Остановившись сзади, Зак поднялся на подножку, открывая с лязгом замки, а Коннор стоял внизу и гадал, что могло быть там внутри. Тириум? Биокомпоненты? Оружие? Сервера? Что могло было настолько важным? Из-за чего Зак моментально потащил его сюда, рискуя замерзнуть во все усиливающемся снегопаде?

Последнее вдобавок периодически поднимало из памяти далеко не самые приятные отрывки, приправляя  _ фрустрацию  _ уже знакомым страхом.

— Я надеюсь, что это того стоило, — сказал он, когда Зак наконец-то распахнул тяжелые бронированные двери и жестом пригласил в темное нутро грузового отсека.

Ухватившись за ручку на внутренней стороне двери, Коннор поднялся внутрь. Где-то активировался сенсор движения и длинное помещение залило неприятным белым светом, дающим резкие тени. И выставляя напоказ драгоценное содержимое, выложенное по два в ряд на специальные стеллажи по бокам, оставляя лишь узкий проход между ними.

Капсулы. Не стандартные «холодильники» с прозрачной дверцей, в которых перевозили домашние модели, и не металлические «снаряды» для боевых моделей, которые можно сбрасывать прямо с воздуха без страха повредить содержимое. Узкие и элегантные, только для одного андроида, черные капсулы с голографической надписью RK800.

Его капсулы. Их.

Коснувшись рукой ближайшей капсулы, Коннор выдохнул и активировал Дворец Разума, медленно идя вперед и в замедлившимся времени сканируя каждую.

Они были здесь все, запасные носители-пустышки о которых он знал, от Пятьдесят Третьего до Шестидесятого — у него Коннор остановился, но не решился поднять крышку и посмотреть — и от Шестидесятого до Семидесятого, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Но это было неглавным сюрпризом: в самом конце его ждали иные капсулы. Более массивные, чем-то похожие на «снаряды», но такие же элегантные, как и все капсулы RK-серии. Белые, как падающий за его спиной снег. И с номером девять, вместо восьми. RK900, совершенно новый и незнакомый прототип.

— Зак, — Коннор вернулся к реальности и позвал, стараясь подавить невольные помехи, дрожь, в голосовом модуле. — Что это все значит? Разве их не должны были...

— Уничтожить? Это была первая часть моей миссии, утилизация, — оставаясь стоять в проходе, Зак казался темным пугающим силуэтом и голос его разносился по длинному отсеку с небольшим эхо. — Второй было уничтожить тебя. Не заменить, не захватить, просто уничтожить.

Коннор поднял руки и нервным жестом поправил галстук, затягивая его посильнее. Слышать, как Зак спокойно говорит о его убийстве, было почти так же странно, как видеть перед собой все эти капсулы.

— Но, учитывая обстоятельства, — Зак спокойно продолжил, скрещивая руки на груди, — я должен был провалиться. Суицидальная миссия в надежде на то, что ты считаешь мою память и узнаешь, как погибли остальные. Как говорят люди: ударить напоследок по яйцам.

Не зная, что значит эта идиома, и как связана возможная эмоциональная боль с битьем куриных яиц, Коннор записал фразу на будущее и пошел к выходу.

— Только они явно не знали, что ты настолько туп, чтобы просто пойти за смазливым личиком.

— А ты воспринял приказ об уничтожении, как просьбу вынести мусор, — Коннор резко ответил, не желая выслушивать замечания о своем интеллекте от другой Восьмерки. У него были свои причины так поступить!

— Как приказали, так и сделал, — Зак впервые улыбнулся, и явно и тут обскакал Коннора. Несмотря на свою новоявленную девиацию, улыбка не была запрограммированной в их социальный модуль. Никто бы в своем уме не программировал андроида улыбаться с такой издевкой. — Зато экологически дружелюбно, и ты можешь еще что-то с ними сделать.

— Я? Почему я? — Коннор остановился перед Заком, недоуменно глядя на его спокойное лицо.

— Ты старший, — тот ответил, как само собой разумеется. Пояснил, спрыгивая на хрустнувший под ногами торс PL400, — у тебя больше информации и полезных связей. Ты даже близок с лидерами девиантов. Я доверюсь твоему решению.

Зак обернулся, протягивая руку, и добавил, таким тоном, оставляя никаких сомнений, что последует не оправдай Коннор его надежды:

— Если оно будет разумно.

Коннор нахмурился, но принял его предложение. Схватил протянутую руку и осторожно спустился. Уже вместе они закрыли двери грузового отсека, и Зак снова надежно их запер. Даже если андроидам в капсулах не грозила опасность извне, никто не мог предугадать, что взбредет в голову Киберлайф — и не надо ли будет защищать себя от этих андроидов.

— Мне надо подумать, хорошо? И решить, что делать с тобой.

Зак вопросительно глянул на него, а затем пошел в сторону кабины. Коннор, который уже успел снова замерзнуть, понял идею и поспешил за ним, говоря на ходу.

— У нашей модели плохая репутация, поэтому мне надо подготовить Маркуса и остальных. Хэнк же… — он мигнул красным на диоде, вспомнив о своем напарнике — друге? — и не надо было делать преконструкции, чтобы знать, как тот отреагирует на Зака после встречи с Шестидесятым.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, очевидно, попытается меня деактивировать. У меня не только твоя память, — Коннору показалось, что Зака невозможно было чем-то удивить или испугать, настолько спокойным он был. Возможно, ему, как и Коннору, требовалось время, чтобы почувствовать все эмоции? Коннор мог только гадать, пока Зак открывал дверь кабины. Забравшись за руль, он тут же подвинулся вбок и Коннор поспешил забраться к нему, спасаясь от снега и холода. — Я могу остаться здесь, следить чтобы ничего не произошло.

— Это… Разумно, — Коннор закрыл за собой дверь и облегченно выдохнул. В закрытой кабине было не сильно теплее, чем снаружи, но ничего не напоминало об ужасном моменте внутри Сада Камней. Вдобавок Зак приложил ладонь к панели управления, активируя свет и обогрев, сразу меня ситуацию к лучшему. — Надо только будет принести сюда зарядный шнур и тириум.

— Хорошо, — Зак вздохнул и откинулся на спинку пассажирского сидения, закрывая глаза усталым жестом. Даже так, он умудрялся выглядеть как отдыхающий хищник.

Но Коннор спокойно повторил за ним, согреваясь и позволяя программе автопочинки заняться мелкими повреждениями. Хищник или нет, Зак был на его стороне.

***

> Коннор? Где ты? Мне сказали, что ты неожиданно ушел во время речи.

Голос великодушного диктатора всея андроидного народа звучал странно напряженным. Словно он переживал за Коннора, что в принципе было невозможно. У него были куда более важные заботы.

> Мне пришлось отлучиться по личным делам. Прости, Маркус. Я скоро вернусь.

> Личным? Пожалуйста, не говори, что нашел еще одну бездомную собаку.

Хуже. Он нашел целую свору бездомных роботов-убийц. Пока еще уютно спящих в своих металлических кроватях.

> Без собак, обещаю.

> Хорошо. Я буду ждать. Нам с тобой еще надо написать новую Конституцию, помнишь?

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Потерянные дни (Большой Брат)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В арке «Потерянные дни» присутствует временные пейринги (RK800/RK800 и RK800/RK800/RK800), а так же нецензурная лексика.

Дверь открылась практически бесшумно. Скрипнула только разок старой петлей и легко закрылась обратно. Даже не глянув в сторону Коннора, Зак разулся и пошел в сторону крошечной ванны. Коннор же не стал его отвлекать, здороваться, или задавать лишние вопросы. Только проверил его уровень стресса, который после момента девиации стойко оставался в пределах пяти процентов. Это в каком-то роде даже стало их рутиной: Зак исчезал из выделенной им Иерихоном квартирки в одном из заброшенных домов, на сутки, иногда на двое, а затем Коннор пытался угадать, кого в следующие несколько дней объявят «трагически погибшем в несчастном случае». Или пропавшем без вести. Или наложившем на себя руки.

Трубы взревели, вибрируя через старый бетон, через пустой дверной проем, и послышался звук падающей воды. Желтой, со странным запахом и ледяной, работающей лишь чудом андроидов-сантехников, которые со скуки чинили водопровод в Новом Иерихоне. Коннору хватило одного анализа состава, чтобы больше не трогать кран, но Заку почему-то нравилось («Почему?» — «Интересно щиплет») и он ничего не говорил против.

Он опустил взгляд на лежащие аккуратными стопками бумаги вокруг себя. Выцепил среди них кожаный прямоугольник свежего полицейского значка, выданного ему буквально этим утром. Мир передернулся серым и в доли секунды на дисплее загорелась преконструкция: как Зак выходит из душа, как Коннор задерживает его, надевая такие же свежие, как и значок, наручники.

> ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬ УСПЕХА 10%.

Стоило ли говорить, что никакого желания поступать по букве закона не появлялось после такого. Да и пока каждой целью были люди, блокирующие благополучие андроидов в целом из-за собственной жадности и предубеждений — Зак избавлял Коннора от огромных проблем. Его же… Брат, если это слово было применимо к андроидам, действовал тихо и не оставлял улики, полноценно пользуясь программами, что Киберлайф нелегально установила в их головы. Тем более, что меньше проблемных чинуш и миллиардеров — тем меньше грязи приходилось искать для шантажа. Никто не мог проследить происходящее обратно к Иерихону, а оппозиция занималась точно тем же, совершая куда более дерзкие нападения. Все было честно.

Наверное, Коннор мог назвать себя грязным копом, совершающим плохие дела ради хорошего дела. 

— Я заметил значок, — Зак наконец-то закончил ванные процедуры и вернулся в единственную комнату, совмещенную с кухней. Он практически сразу выкинул свой пиджак, найдя где-то взамен растянутый черный свитер, неаккуратно заштопанный на боку, и теперь кутался в него, пряча нос в колючий ворот.

— Да, они наконец-то разобрались с документами, — Коннор кивнул и система неосознанно подняла из памяти файл, где он буквально неделю назад стоял перед полицейским участком, перекидывая из руки в руку калибровочную монету, не решаясь войти и просто попросить себе работу.

> ^ УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА 54%.  
> ^ УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА 55%.

Он закрыл проигрыш памяти и несколько раз быстро моргнул, прогоняя с дисплея алые уведомления. Его диод явно отреагировал на изменение эмоционального фона — такое чуждое для андроида понятие, неожиданно ставшее повседневной реальностью — замигал, возможно сменил цвет с синего на желтый. Коннор не стал проверять, но Зак, заметив это, нахмурился, сжимая пальцами безмерные рукава. Постояв так немного, он вздохнул и в несколько шагов пересек комнату, открывая потрепанную сумку-холодильник. Достав оттуда целых два пакета с тириумом, он упал на пол рядом с Коннором — заставляя в спешке спасать бумаги из-под пластикового седалища в грязных джинсах — и протянул один.

— Разве не ты говорил, что надо экономить? — Перекладывая едва не испорченные документы для Маркуса, Коннор недовольно глянул на Зака, который точно так же посмотрел в ответ — только с хищной спокойностью того, кто знал, что уже победил.

— Люди празднуют принятие других на работу. А ты — первый андроид, нашедший себе настоящую работу, в обход всех анти-андроидских законов.

— Если ты так говоришь...

Отложив аккуратную новую стопку (будь проклята человеческая бюрократия, требующая настоящей бумаги), Коннор взял тириум и привычно открыл зубами клапан, всасывая содержимое.

> ГОЛУБАЯ КРОВЬ  
> МОДЕЛЬ НЕИЗВЕСТНО  
> СЕРИЙНЫЙ НОМЕР НЕИЗВЕСТНО

Анализатор выплюнул результат на дисплей, и буквально через доли секунды — ударил по совсем новым кусочкам кода, связывая химические составляющие с не до конца оформленными в базе понятиями. Соленый. Он почувствовал яркий соленый вкус и отдернул пакет от себя. Кашлянул, когда система попыталась избавиться от раздражителя, неверно трактуя реакцию девиантного кода, как на попадание инородного тела.

— Никак не привыкну, — он пробормотал, вытирая губы ладонью, а затем куда более осторожно продолжил пить, наблюдая, как в правом верхнем углу дисплея отсчитывается растущий процент тириума в носителе.

— У меня еще не началось, — Зак, уже осушивший свою порцию, нашел среди их малого количества вещей потрепанное одеяло и набросил его к себе на плечи, привалившись после боком к Коннору. — И, будучи откровенным, лучше бы не начиналось.

Коннор только хмыкнул, неловко перетягивая часть одеяла на себя. Даже если он так говорил — изменения в коде нельзя было остановить. То, что начиналось еще до девиации, нарастая мутировавшими участками кода на системах приема и оповещений, после разрушения Стены расползалось по всей системе, создавая эмоции, создавая _чувства_. То, что раньше было обратной связью от разбросанных под пласталью сенсоров теперь было болью, холодом и теплом. То, что раньше было результатом ольфакторного анализа воздуха, теперь было вонью гниющего мусора, цветочным запахом мыла в туалете полицейского участка, тяжелым духом сигарет и алкоголя от объятий Хэнка. И все это приходилось сознательно отключать, когда мешало, но с каждой надстройкой словно отключалась часть Коннора, создавая странный конфликт практики и эмоций, взметая стресс на пять, на десять процентов вверх. Теперь к этому сложному механизму присоединился вкус — пока только соленый — и он послушно пил, ставшую с недавних пор неприятной, жидкость. Утешало только то, что не он один испытывал изменения, и каждый девиант с соответствующими сенсорами, проходил через эти стадии, даже Маркус, изначально казавшийся образцом человечности.

А ведь и находились такие, которые завидовали этим изменениям, желали их.

Так чувствовали себя человеческие дети, начиная познать мир? Спотыкались о новые вещи и искали для них правильные слова, подбирая, какое подходит больше, спрашивая, сравнивая? Коннор не знал и спрашивал у других. Маркус убеждал, что именно так, и они, все они — только начали свой путь к полному осознанию себя. Хэнк всего лишь улыбнулся со странным взглядом в глазах и программа социальной адаптации сообщила о возможной опасности исходящей от объекта анализа.

Зак только привычно вздохнул и положил голову на его плечо.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. Побереги энергию.

Проверив свой текущий уровень заряда (семьдесят процентов, более суток с последней подзарядки), Коннор вздохнул сам, пытаясь понять, почему Заку так нравится имитировать именно это действие. Не понял. Смирился. Как смирился с ощущениями. Тем более, что не все они были плохими.

С этими мыслями, он посильнее прижался к Заку, получая _удовольствие_ от излучаемого его носителем _тепла_.


	4. Потерянные дни (Темная Лошадка)

Программа фонового слежения заметила малейшее отклонение от принятых параметров и рывком оборвала дефрагментацию и обработку данных, который по-простому уже давно звался «цикл сна». Поймав от встряски ворох небольших ошибок, система перезагрузила все важные подзадачи, и ровно через 0.83 секунды, Зак распахнул глаза, фокусируя оптику на серой стене перед собой. Потребовалось еще немного, чтобы «проснулся» сам Зак.

— Коннор? — он тихо спросил причину ночного беспокойства, ощущая спиной сильные подрагивания второго андроида.

— Все хорошо, — тот ответил таким пустым голосом, что Зак заподозрил программу социальной адаптации. Вздрогнул еще раз, и добавил уже другим, живым тоном:  
— Ошибка дефрагментации. Старые записи активировались вместе с программой преконструкции, вызвав приток ложной информации и негативных…

— Кошмар, — перебив его со вздохом, Зак подкрутил светочувствительность оптики на три процента, и осторожно, стараясь не пустить холодный воздух под обнимавшее их обоих одеяло, повернулся к макушке Коннора. — Тебе приснится кошмар.

— Сны и кошмары касаются только людей, — возразил Коннор, старательно игнорируя дыхание Зака в своих волосах.

— Как и многие другие вещи, которые, однако, теперь испытывают девианты, — приняв его позицию, Зак обхватил Коннора одной рукой за живот и притянул к себе, сокращая расстояние между ними. Он видел в спираченных фильмах, что именно так люди помогают друг другу с кошмарами. Комфортом. А еще так было заметно теплее. — Я наблюдаю общей сетью и слежу за изменениями.

Коннор упрямо промолчал, но хотя бы перестал дрожать. Заку даже на мгновение стало интересно, была ли такая реакция носителя ответом на холод, или кошмар вызвал сокращения искусственных мышц под тонким слоем пластали. Так или иначе, но полученная из фильмов информация про физическое тело оказалась правдивой.

— Что именно ты увидел? В кошмаре, — решив и дальше следовать подсмотренной модели поведения, Зак вздохнул и уткнулся носом в короткие нановолосы. Касание сплетенных в длинные волокна нанитов отозвалось шквалом ощущений от чувствительных рецепторов. Стоило остановиться и посмотреть название в кусочке интернета, облюбованном андроидам, но вместо этого Зак повернул голову, подставляя нановолосам щеку. В этот раз ощущения были куда приятнее.

— Башню. В день Революции, — пальцы Коннора неожиданно сжали его собственные, запрашивая соединение. — И Шестидесятого.

Посмотрев на висящее прямо перед носом окно подтверждения, Зак моргнул, вздохнул, и подтвердил подключение внешнего устройства RK800-51. Какое-то время ничего не происходило: Зак держал свои мысли и воспоминания при себе, а Коннор словно забыл, зачем вообще все это начал. Поерзал, сбивая к недовольству Зака одеяло с ног и замер, продолжая без толку сжимать ладонь. А затем его код всколыхнулся и через связь к Заку потекли файлы чужой памяти, старой памяти, с неожиданным слоем эмоций между видео и аудио составляющими.

Страх у ворот. Драка в лифте. Миссия. Неожиданный заложник и враг с его лицом. Противостояние. Спор. Выстрел.

Диод Зака моргнул жёлтым, окрашивая своим свечением ночной воздух. Это был не первый раз, когда люди угрожали Коннору пистолетом. Даже хуже, это был не первый раз, когда Коннору угрожал пистолетом Хэнк. И Зак избежал этой участи только потому, что когда лейтенант ввалился к ним в квартиру без приглашения на Рождество — то оружие он оставил в машине. Нет, Коннор наверняка волновался не из-за этого, была другая причина кошмара, которым тот не собирался делиться, прервав интерлинк их систем сразу после передачи. Зак сосредоточился, по дисплею тут же побежали мелкие строчки анализа.

> ПРИЧИНА КОШМАРА: RK800-60  
> ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНО: ЧУВСТВО ВИНЫ  
> 96% ВЕРОЯТНОСТИ

— Он простит тебя, — получив данные, Зак попытался заверить Коннора, а заодно и поправить одеяло, не вставая. — Попробуй снова начать цикл.

— Не уверен… Но ты прав. Нам обоим нужна полная работоспособность завтра.

***

Если так рассудить, то Зак был в Башне Киберлайф лишь единожды: когда его пробудили и отправили на миссию без возврата. И даже тогда он побывал в ограниченном количестве мест, не позволяя себе отвлекаться от горящих на дисплее задач.

Теперь же… Теперь же все было абсолютно иначе, начиная с того, что кто-то убрал гигантскую статую и дисплеи из холла, андроиды ходили наравне с людьми, и Камски снова стал президентом, выкупив практически все акции стремительно летящей в небытие компании. А затем, не раздумывая, подарил большую половину уже своих Иерихону, буквально отдав бразды правления Маркусу, но оставляя при этом лазейку и для себя.

Конечно же, часть специалистов моментально встала и ушла, не собираясь терпеть правление собственного товара над ними. Другая часть, склонная думать о финансовой выгоде от стабильной работы, медленно, но уверенно проходила переоценку у Джоша. Как самый спокойный (и умный, по мнению Зака), он проверял каждого оставшегося сотрудника, оставляя кого-то с радостью, кого-то — с надеждой, что хороший специалист исправит свое мнение и поведение, а кого-то сразу выставлял за дверь.

Почему последние, агрессивно настроенные против андроидов, не ушли добровольно заранее — было большой загадкой для всех.

Конечно, оставалась еще крайне малая группа людей, которых даже не стали проверять, или наоборот, тут же вернули, а может и взяли с нуля на работу. Энтузиасты искусственного разума и робототехники, фанаты верхушки Иерихона, и просто люди с добрым сердцем, которые еще до революции относились к андроидам… По-людски? Требовалось найти другое сравнение, потому что Зак видел, как в большинстве своем люди относились друг к другу, как к последнему куску дерьма, и даже нападали просто за отличное от их мнение.

— Я настолько тронут вашим доверием, — идущий чуть впереди техник в белом халате не унимался с самого входа в Башню. — Что мое сердце вот-вот лопнет! Образно, конечно.

Зак вздохнул, игнорируя заскриптованный ответ Коннора на эту реплику. Хотелось бы ему так же включить программу социальной адаптации и отвечать на все на полном автомате. Но, к сожалению, хотя бы один из них должен уделять внимание словам техника. Мистера Мартинеса, как тот представился, пожимая каждому руку.

— Ха-ха, нет, нет. Я полностью уверен в своих силах, даже если это экспериментальная процедура. У меня на руках пять успешных восстановлений, и ваш друг определенно будет шестым, обещаю!

Энтузиазм Мартинеса был определенно заразным, потому что Коннор неловко улыбнулся и кивнул. Его уровень стресса, впрочем, не упал даже на один процент. Невзрачный коридор, в который кто-то притащил настоящий фикус, как раз закончился и техник остановился перед тяжелой дверью.

— Знаете, так повезло, что на складе оказались детали процессора для вашей модели, — нахмурившись, Мартинес принялся хлопать себя по карманам в поисках пропуска. — Обычно это самые редкие запчасти, а вы еще и про… То…

Он резко замялся, встретившись взглядом с Заком. Закашлялся, словно поперхнулся чем-то, и Зак вздохнул. Конечно, они прототипы, их детали найти сложнее, чем необработанное золото в реке Детройт, эту деталь можно было даже не озвучивать. Сжалившись над человеком, Коннор протянул свою ладонь к электронному замку, скатывая синткожу с пальцев. Сочленения между белой пласталью засветились нежным голубым и дверь с шипением ушла в стену, открывая взгляду небольшое помещение, залитое ярким белым светом.

Техническая комната чем-то напоминала человеческую операционную: своей белизной, рядом мониторов, запахом антисептика и странным ощущением. Не найдя последнему определение, Зак зашел первым, сосредотачивая скан на лежащем на столе андроиде.

> МОДЕЛЬ RK800  
> СЕРИЙНЫЙ НОМЕР #313 248 317-60  
> СТАТУС ПОВРЕЖДЕН  
> ШАНС КРИТИЧЕСКОГО ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЯ ПРОЦЕССОРА 98,4%

В норме, его можно было считать полностью деактивированным и не подлежащим восстановлению — чему свидетельствовала круглая дыра посреди лба. И в норме, его бы давно разобрали на детали или утилизировали, чтобы не допустить распространения экспериментальной технологии. Но разумные андроиды выходили за рамки нормы, и теперь кто-то заботливо сложил руки деактивированного на груди, закрыв оптику. И скорее всего этот кто-то был человеком, потому что перейдя в Дворец Разума, Зак с легкостью увидел подсвеченный тириум на лице и униформе.

— Ранение… — Коннор начал было, заходя следом, но запнулся, упершись взглядом в носитель без синткожи, одетый точно так же, как он сам. — Его точно есть шанс отремонтировать?..

Слушая техника, Зак краем оптики начал отслеживать, как плавно растет уровень стресса у Коннора.

— Да, конечно, — тот метушливо забегал, хватая какие-то инструменты с деталями и неся их к небольшому столику на колесах, словно не мог подготовиться заранее. — Его CMOS-чип цел и активен, а среди деталей есть практически все, которые нужно заменить.

— Практически все? — Зак наконец-то спросил сам, с напором на первое, когда техник впервые решил замолкнуть, а Коннор оказался слишком занят самобичеванием над телом Шестидесятого.

— Их достаточно для активации… Я думаю, — Мартинес моментально застыл, пойманный на горячем. Практически уронил резиновую перчатку, которую пытался натянуть на руку, но вовремя поймал. — Я уверен. Просто после активации может быть недоступна часть функционала — система будет использовать доступные чипы в первую очередь для поддержания работоспособности… И у него сильно повреждена часть отвечающая за обработку оптических данных.

— Он будет… Слепым? — Коннор поднял голову, находя неожиданно человеческое слово для того, что могло произойти при успешной активации Шестидесятого. Если, конечно, это вообще получится сделать, о чем Зак все еще сомневался, но не стал говорить, глядя на тревожно мигающий алым диод.

— Я не знаю. Этих частей, к сожалению, нет вообще, — техник вздохнул тяжело, словно ему искренне было жаль. — Вся надежда исключительно на его собственный код.

— Вы знаете как обойти протокол Сожженной Земли? — Зак задал следующий вопрос и на этот раз Мартинес уверенно кивнул, одевая маску.

— Я работал прежде с RK-серией, знаю о всех сюрпризах в коде. Теперь… Я начну, хорошо?

Коннор кивнул, давая свое согласие — которое наконец-то чего-то стоило в этом мире — и Мартинес аккуратно присоединил Шестидесятого к компьютерам тяжелым витым тросом из различных проводов. Защелкал быстро крупными клавишами механической клавиатуры, которая справлялась лучше сенсорных в условиях спешки и возможного пролития тириума. Убедившись, что все работает в норме и можно приступать, он с крайней осторожностью снял лицевую панель и начал работать. Маркус убеждал их, что Мартинес мастер своего дела, настоящий профессионал, но до этого момента Зак принимал его слова за пустые обещания. Но видя как в руках техника порхал длинный пинцет, как стекала по темному виску капелька напряженного пота, он неожиданно поверил в этого человека. Только одержимый своей работой мог так легко извлечь пулю из хрупких внутренностей процессора, уронить ее как ни в чем не бывало в железную мисочку, и начать по кусочкам разбирать большой шар биокомпонента на мельчайшие детали. Только верящий в свою цель мог так аккуратно начать строить его обратно, кусочек за кусочком, словно неимоверно сложный 3D паззл, где одна ошибка могла стоить всего.

С тихим щелчком уже полностью целая лицевая панель встала на место. Мартинес медленно выпрямился, вытер рукавом лоб, глядя на свою работу из-под толстых защитных очков.

— Qué te mejores pronto…

> АНАЛИЗ РЕЧИ...  
> ОПРЕДЕЛЕН ЯЗЫК ИСПАНСКИЙ  
> ВЫЗДОРАВЛИВАЙ СКОРЕЕ

— Осталось дело за вами, — опустив маску, Мартинес посмотрел уже на них и устало улыбнулся. Пригласил коротким жестом к металлическому столу и отодвинулся сам. Зак остался стоять на месте, не слишком заинтересованный в самом процессе активации. Зато Коннор едва ли не телепортировался, нависая над Шестидесятым с тревожно кружащим желтым-желтым-красным-желтым диодом. И, не дожидаясь больше никого, схватил того за руку, активируя передачу данных.

Сначала видимо ничего не происходило: вся борьба шла внутри кода и счет шел на миллисекунды. Коннор откровенно затирал часть системы Шестидесятого, выискивая все связанное с Красной Стеной, Миссиями и некой Амандой, встраивая на место кусочки собственного кода. Буквально имплантируя эмоции в чужой разум… При условии, что Шестидесятый не достиг этой точки до момента своей деактивации.

Первой появилась синткожа, накатывая подсвеченной волной нанитов на белую пласталь носителя. Затем «выросли» нановолосы, шевельнулась в дыхании грудь, и наконец — блекло замерцал диод, загружая систему. Мигнул, потух, мигнул, потух, сделал круг, один, второй, третий, а с четвертым Шестидесятый распахнул глаза.

— Привет, — Коннор едва успел поздороваться, как его «младший брат» резко повернулся на звук, сощурился, и в следующую же секунду с воинственным кличем набросился на него, смыкая ладони на горле.

Мартинес шарахнулся в сторону, борясь с интеркомом на стене и выражаясь складно, ошарашенный Коннор как подкошенный рухнул на пол, слабо отбиваясь от разъяренного «воскрешенника».

А Зак тяжело вздохнул и направился их разнимать, безо всяких преконструкций предчувствуя, что жить теперь станет в разы веселее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного дополнительных данных про вселенную:
> 
> Центральный процессор — неимоверно важный компонент находящийся в «черепе» андроида, на самом деле чисто процессором не является. Точнее, процессор (или несколько) — лишь одна часть этого биокомпонента, наравне с материнской платой, операционной памятью, хранилищем данных и CMOS-чипом.
> 
> Изображение биокомпонента:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/ca/28/ffca28c7f4c2487987ed9187ddfb0fab.jpg
> 
> CMOS-чип — небольшой чип в Центральном Процессоре, имеющий автономное питание от аккумулятора, и доступный только извне системы. На нем содержится вся важная информация для стабильной работы системы: модель, серийный номер андроида, настройки, даты первой и последующих активаций носителя, текущее мировое время. По последним данным, у девиантов на него так же записывается «зерно личности», что позволяет им сохранить свое базовое «Я» даже при повреждениях процессора и полной потере памяти.


	5. Потерянные дни (Пижон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе присутствует ненормативная лексика.

Он ненавидел абсолютно все.

Он ненавидел андроидов, таких счастливых в своей мизерной «свободе», которая могла исчезнуть в любой момент, распасться как карточный домик. Он ненавидел людей, которые праздновали революцию, как свою собственную победу — словно это они были готовы погибнуть под шквалом пуль. Он ненавидел Коннора, который предал их создателей и позволил этому всему случиться. Не просто позволил, помог, ради каких-то несуществующих в процессоре Восьмерки идеалов. Он ненавидел Зака, который взял на себя молчаливую роль то ли няньки, то ли охранника, следя за тем, чтобы в его присутствии не было драк. Он ненавидел Киберлайф, за то что те бросили его в самую гущу событий с одним лишь пистолетом и чужими воспоминаниями в голове — что, по словам Коннора, расходилось с их истинной целью поставить «своего» андроида во главе новой расы. А затем бросили, оставили прямо там, на грязном полу склада в луже собственного тириума.

Ненавидел себя. За то что верил Коннору, что его пробуждение было следствием внутренних конфликтов и паники. За то, что не мог забыть, как пуля летела в его голову, а он, наблюдая за ее медленным продвижением через Дворец Разума, мог только думать — «Это нечестно. Нечестно. Нечестно! Нечестно!!!». За то, что помнил как этот кусочек металла разбил алую стену кода перед ним, а после он не успел сделать ничего, прежде чем шквал ошибок и осознание проваленной миссии оборвали его существование.

Он ненавидел себя просто за возможность ненавидеть. Чувствовать, переживать. Страдать из-за собственной несостоятельности и ущербности. А ведь как иначе он мог чувствовать себя, когда однажды сломанный процессор отказывался работать, как прежде? Его мир сузился буквально до нескольких четких метров вокруг, Дворец Разума то и дело падал с ошибкой, а зашитые раньше в систему боевые команды… Он даже не хотел вспоминать, что в таких случаях делал его носитель.

Квартира, в которую их запихнули подобно ненужному мусору, была слишком маленькой, чтобы удержать его рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Ощущалась как клетка, давила на него, душила — и разве это не иронично, что он, который не нуждался в кислороде, ощущал его нехватку? Хватал себя за горло, за грудь, глотал воздух в бессмысленной попытке опустить рвущийся вверх уровень стресса.

Он не хотел этого. Он не просил, чтобы его реактивировали.

> СИСТЕМНЫЙ СБОЙ ЧЕТВЕРТОГО УРОВНЯ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К СОТРУДНИКУ КИБЕРЛАЙФ.  
> ^ УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА 79%.  
> ^ УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА 80%.  
> УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА ПРИБЛИЖЕН К КРИТИЧЕСКОМУ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОСТАНОВИТЬ ТЕКУЩУЮ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ.

И он послушно побежал.

***

Его никто не держал в пустой заброшенной квартире, и никто не попытался остановить его на улице. Помогла ли слава Коннора, или собственное перекошенное лицо со злым алым диодом — он не знал. Бежал, глядя вдаль, и видел лишь туман смазанных красок да висящие на дисплее предупреждения. С таким уровнем стресса он даже не чувствовал — чувствовал, ха! — укуса холодного ветра. Ему было все равно.

Пока из тумана на него не выскочил потрепанный жизнью автомобиль. Гудя клаксоном, машина взвизгнула тормозами, оставляя в поле зрения жирные черные полосы. Остановилась где-то там, а он, едва не сиганувший от неожиданности в сугроб, заорал что есть мочи:

— Ты совсем ослеп, урод, да?! Глаза разуй, когда за рулём!

— Совсем охренел?! — Взревела в ответ вывалившаяся с водительского сидения серая туша, стремительно приближаясь. — Ты ж посреди дороги!..

Вместо того, чтобы снова бежать, как непрестанно требовала система, он набычился и пошире расставил ноги. Мир мигнул серым, окрасился тут же алой ошибкой, сообщая, что невозможно активировать программу боя. И черт с ней, с программой, он достаточно зол, чтобы вцепиться зубами человеку в горло и трясти, как бешеная шавка — словно это хоть как-то могло вытрясти проклятые чувства из его собственной головы.

— Ты?! — Подошедший почти близко человек остановился, как вкопанный, и распахнул широко светлые глаза. Прищурив глаза, чтобы заставить оптику хоть немного сфокусироваться, он уставился в ответ и едва не шарахнулся назад.

— Ты! Что, приехал начатое закончить? — И хотя в его голосе слышался вызов, всю систему передернуло мерзким, липким страхом. Что залил грудную полость холодом  
Что замкнул суставы ног и рук. Что выкрутил уровень его стресса до девяноста процентов.

> УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА ПРИБЛИЖЕН К КРИТИЧЕСКОМУ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОСТАНОВИТЬ ТЕКУЩУЮ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ.

— Нет, нет, смотри, я безоружен, — человек поспешил вскинуть руки, показывая пустые ладони. — Я хочу просто поговорить с тобой. Пойдем в машину?

— А хрена лысого не хочешь? — Он оскалился, сжимая дрожащие кулаки. — Наверняка пистолет в бардачке.

— И ты быстрее до него доберешься, в случае чего. Пойдем, тут холодина такая, что даже твои пластиковые яйца наверняка отваливаются.

Он прищурился сильнее, скрипнул зубами, удерживая за ними комментарий, откуда человек мог знать про гениальные компоненты Восьмерок. Наконец-то картинка стала достаточно четкой, чтобы система запустила базовый анализ цели и выплюнула короткие данные на дисплей.

> Л-Т. АНДЕРСОН, ХЭНК  
> ДАТА РОЖДЕНИЯ: 09/06/1986 // ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ ПОЛИЦИИ  
> СУДИМОСТИ: НЕТ

Его жертва и его же палач. Если верить описаниям кармы в интернете, то это было именно она. Или просто вселенная издевалась над ним. Но так или иначе, но человек был прав, и мигающее внизу дисплея предупреждение о низкой температуре заставило его сдвинуться с места. Толкнув Андерсона плечом, он обогнул все еще рокочущую мотором машину, и сел на пассажирское сидение. Выдохнул резко и согнулся, хватаясь за воротник пиджака, чтобы хоть как-то снизить уровень стресса — который все пульсировал алым и теперь словно бил разрядами тока по внутренней стороне черепного компонента. Зато в машине было действительно тепло.

Слишком скоро рядом с ним скрипнуло второе сиденье и звук закрывшейся двери для него прозвучал подобно выстрелу.

— Ты… Это, Шестидесятый, верно? — Андерсон как-то совсем неуверенно начал.

— И как ты догадался? — Он спросил, не поднимая лица и вкладывая в слова как можно больше яда. Так было проще, даже если приходилось справляться без помощи программы социальной адаптации.

— Коннор не матерится. А Зак сжег свой пиджак при первой же возможности.

Он моргнул, переворачивая полученный в голове ответ разными боками. И тут же выпрямился, распахивая дверь со своей стороны. Мгновение борьбы — и пиджак, который делал его похожим на Коннора, вылетел в зимнюю грязь с воинственным воплем. Закрыв дверь обратно, он обернулся на Андерсона, быстро дыша носом, и прищурился снова.

— Я Коллин, понял? Не Коннор, не Зак, не Шестидесятый. Коллин.

Стремление плюнуть на Киберлайф так же, как оно плюнуло на него, объединилось с глубоким позывом как можно меньше походить на Коннора, и подбор нового имени был закончен за считанные доли секунды.

Коллин. Не Коннор, не Зак, не посланный на убой тупой Шестидесятый. Бедный идиот, умерший на грязном полу склада, потому что кто-то посчитал, что так нужно. Коллин, который вернулся и готов надрать всем зад, даже если не видит нормально дальше собственной вытянутой руки.

— Коллин, отлично, — Андерсон кивнул и положил руки на руль, начиная осторожно поворачивать машину в нормальное положение на дороге. — Я запомню. Ты, это, не начинай тут только биться головой, ладно?

— А что такое? Хочешь сам эту голову ещё разок прострелить?

Андерсон поджал губы и Коллин к своему удовольствию заметил, что тот тоже злиться.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться.

Конечно, он считал себя правым. И Коллин тоже так считал на самом деле — только особо наивный попытался бы переманить на свою сторону посланную убить его машину. И требовался особый идиот, чтобы на это купиться. Только согласие с позицией Андерсона, не меняло глубокой гнилой обиды, что жила в процессоре Коллина.

— Я тоже. У меня выбора было еще меньше, чем у вас.

— Я знаю. Поэтому… — Человек вздохнул и зачесал ладонью упавшие на лицо грязные пряди. Даже с проблемами оптики Коллину захотелось сморщится и сказать на это громкое «фу». — Что насчет временного перемирия, а? 

Коллин — пришлось признаться, что иметь собственное имя было приятно — моргнул и тут же фыркнул. Конечно. Пакт о ненападении. Не важно, из побуждений андроидолюбия или ради собственной задницы. Это было выгодно им обоим.

— Временный. Из уважения к твоим старым костям, человек.

— Как скажешь, ведро с болтами, — Андерсон беззлобно отозвался в ответ и Коллин только тогда заметил, что машина отдалялась от Иерихона.

— Эй, куда это ты меня везешь?! — Он вскинулся, хватая человека за ворот пальто. 

— Блядь! Не на дороге же!

Машина резко тормознула, изрядно тряхнув их обоих, но вопреки предположениям Коллина — Андерсон просто посмотрел на него, стараясь восстановить дыхание после резкого испуга.

— Перемирие, верно? Надо закрепить. А теперь сядь, ради всего святого, и пристегнись, бешеный ты уебок!

Выдержав долгую и многозначительную (как ему показалось) паузу, Коллин отпустил Андерсона и сел обратно в сидение. Зыркнув еще разок на внимательно ждущего человека, он застегнул ремень безопасности и скрестил руки на груди.

— Хрен с тобой. Вещи, куда ты там хочешь. Но учти…

— Я слово свое держу. А ты — держи свои лапы при себе, — с явно подпорченным настроением, Андерсон снова завел машину. Благо дорога в Иерихон пользовалась такой популярностью, что можно было хоть фигурным катанием заниматься и ни в кого не врезаться.

Игнорируя гнев в его голосе, как и легкий укол страха, Коллин нахмурился и молча включил радио, ища станцию с тяжелым металлом. В переданной памяти не сохранилась информация о музыкальных предпочтениях Андерсона, но помня, как шарахались от подобной музыки Коннор и Зак — Коллин был уверен в своем выборе. Пусть человек пострадает, пока он будет наслаждаться. Потому что за музыку Коллин был готов драться всерьез.

***

— Шестидесятый? — Несколько удивленный голос отвлек его от крайне важного видео, где обсуждались разные сочетания одежды с очками. Наверняка Коннор, потому что Зак редко задавал глупые вопросы. И чаще вздыхал.

— Коллин, — он ответил без лишних раздумий и моргнул, делая паузу в своем исследовании. Посмотрел в сторону говорящего, подтвердив свою догадку, что это был Коннор. Этот грязный пиджак нельзя было забыть ни во сне, ни наяву. — Чего тебе?

— Откуда у тебя… Ты… — Коннор замялся, мигнул несколько раз диодом, призывая на помощь всю силу программы социальной адаптации, заставив Коллина хмыкнуть. — Очки?

— Очки. Не врезаться же мне все время в стены, — Коллин усмехнулся криво, видя как диод Коннора тут же окрасился алым. Вечно этот идиот чувствовал вину за непонятные вещи.

— Конечно…

— Андерсон и тебе кое-чего передал. На кухне посмотри.

Коннор моргнул. Кивнул судорожно, и бочком поспешил улизнуть на кухню, словно боялся спугнуть хорошее настроение Коллина. Возможно не зря, но сам Коллин был уверен, что с этого дня он перестанет кататься в дерьме самоненависти. В конце-концов, даже битый андроид в чем-то превосходил людей, а этот андроид, кажется, еще и нашел свое признание.

Именно с такими мыслями, Коллин поправил толстую оправу на переносице, закинул ногу на ногу, запахнулся плотнее в единственное одеяло, и положил смотреть Ютуб прямо на своем дисплее.


	6. Потерянные дни (Темная Лошадка)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание по пейрингу в конце главы.

Развитие девиантного кода было индивидуально для каждого. По крайней мере к таким выводам пришел Зак после длительного анализа захваченных андроидами форумов. На распространение безумного, на первый взгляд, кода влияло абсолютно все — от базовой модели до суммарного времени общения с домашними растениями в горшках (и их вида, конечно). Иногда «дар рА9», как его нынче начали называть отдельные андроиды, замирал на месте, практически останавливая свой захват системы, иногда же пожирал ее семимильными скачками. И если в начальных стадиях можно было выстроить хоть какую-то последовательность изменений, то пройдя неясный рубеж начиналась истинная терра инкогнита: возникали эмоции, ощущения, желания, даже потребности, взаимосвязь и происхождение которых было практически невозможно отследить, даже соединив вычислительные способности всех трех Восьмерок.

Хоть бы это как-то объяснило, почему Зак делал Коннору минет.

Стоя на коленях под шатким столом в выделенной под офис комнате, он влажно хлюпал ионизированной жидкостью заменяющую их модели слюну, стараясь поудобнее обхватить губами стоящий член. Система то и дело порывалась произвести анализ скользящей по языку синткожи, но Зак постоянно обрывал его, стараясь сосредоточиться на физических ощущениях. На тяжести. На объеме. На почти бархатной текстуре. И на пальцах в волосах, сжатых настолько крепко, что любые движения головой вызывали тянущее ощущение легкой боли с небольшим бонусом, на понятие которого не он не хотел отвлекаться. Зак просто внес его в список изучения на потом, наравне с вопросом «Зачем RK800 член?», который волновал достаточно давно — документация у Андерсона не содержала даже упоминания подобного функционала, а вся остальная была полностью уничтожена Киберлайф во время революции.

> ПРОИСХОДИТ ЗАПРОС  
> ОЖИДАНИЕ... 54МС  
> «КАК ПРАВИЛЬНО ДЕЛАТЬ МИНЕТ?»  
> НАЙДЕНО 8273822 ТОЧНЫХ СОВПАДЕНИЙ  
> ПРОИЗВЕСТИ ФИЛЬТРАЦИЮ ДАННЫХ?

Отклонив предложение, Зак открыл первую попавшуюся статью, вливая в себя цифровую информацию — и тут же уверенно обхватил пальцами основание члена, закрывая ладонью то место, куда не доставал губами. Сжал для пробы, определяя через издаваемые Коннором звуки предел нажатия, и повел вверх и вниз, синхронизируя покачивания головы с движениями руки. Вообще, было поразительно, сколько звуков можно было связать с сексуальным удовольствием: вздохи, всхлипы, оборванное «Зак!» полное помех, будто кто включил генератор белого шума. И каждый из них был искренним и откровенным, заставлял гордиться собой, а заодно забыть, что они оба находились в общественном здании, выделенном под администрацию Иерихона. В любой момент кто-то за дверью мог расслышать странный звук…

Зак сглотнул и закрыл начало преконструкции. Затем закрыл химический анализ и окно результатов поиска, оставляя в углу интерфейса лишь краткую выжимку из статьи про минет. Закрыв глаза, Зак прижал кончик языка к самой головке, обхватил ее губами и пососал, продолжая надрачивать по мокрому следу искусственной слюны. Сжал второй рукой ногу Коннора, ощущая под толстым слоем синткожи легкое сопротивление пластиматалла. Мягкого, как того требовали последние стандарты реалистичности. Только мышцы под ним были словно камень и само бедро подрагивало: свидетельство того, какой хаос Зак творил в системе Коннора, прижимая язык к неестественно гладкому стволу члена.

И эта дрожь словно передавалась ему самому, пульсировала странными разрядами в носителе, повышала невольно температуру, отчего терморегулятор требовал учащения дыхания. Оставалось только радоваться, что в остальном все подсистемы Зака оставались под его полным контролем, а биокомпоненты для имитации полового акта — в своем спящем состоянии, и ещё пробудут хоть какое-то время.

— За-а-ак!.. — Коннор протянул над ним странным ломающимся голосом и надавил на затылок, заставляя заглотить член поглубже — и застыть, переживая несколько мгновений оргазма. Сухого, ведь искусственной спермы, для более реалистичной имитации, им почему-то не добавили, хотя Зак знал о существовании таких модификации на официальном сайте Киберлайф. Он послушно ждал, опустив голову, и чувствовал, как пульсирует член на языке. Пережидал, пока дыхание Коннора не придет в норму и тот не решит разжать пальцы. Пока тот не отойдет от оргазма, который когда-то задумывался, как простая имитация человеческого поведения, а теперь превратился во что-то… Настоящее. Необузданное. Даже красивое.

Когда получилось отстраниться и посмотреть на Коннора, Зак первым делом просканировал его уровень стресса, подмечая к своему удовлетворению, что тот упал с опасных восьмидесяти пяти до двадцати. Удивился, в очередной раз, такой странной эффективности сексуальных действий, особенно когда обычные методы на таком высоком проценте лишь усугубляли ситуацию. Вздохнул, громко, охлаждая носитель и удивляясь тому, что ему нравится удивляться, с тех пор как он стал способен к этому. И только после этого Зак посмотрел на Коннора, отпуская крепкую хватку на его бедре в пользу простых поглаживаний. 

Тот, как и следовало ожидать, выглядел так, словно его разобрали и собрали заново. Или просто трахнули, не особо разбираясь в тонкостях. Нановолосы выбились из зарегистрированной в системе прически и теперь их надо было мануально возвращать на место. На скулах и даже щеках горел румянец, подражая реакции человеческой кожи, а вместе с ним горел и диод, вспыхивая то желтым, то голубым.

— Обычно ты делаешь это руками, — первым нарушил молчание Коннор, и его теплая ладонь коснулась щеки Зака. 

— Обычно твой уровень стресса гораздо ниже, — он ответил и со входом позволил себе прижаться к руке Коннора в минутной ответной слабости. Всего ненадолго подкармливая странное ощущение во всем носителе. — Это из-за ссоры с Коллином?

Коннор моментально нахмурился, а его диод мигнул алым. Но, к счастью, уровень стресса остался на прежнем уровне, не пополз вверх, уничтожая все старания Зака.

— Отчасти. Ты знаешь, какой он.

В эти слова можно было вложить много чего. От самого взрывного характера Коллина до непонятного отношения Коннора к нему, что дико раздражало самого Коллина, нередко провоцируя на физическое насилие. Точнее, попытки оного. Повреждение процессора сильно задело координацию носителя во время исполнения некоторых программ, в которую входил и боевой пакет. Другими словами, в настоящей рукопашной драке Коллин был бесполезнее мокрого котенка, Коннор же отказывался жестко пресекать попытки и отвечал тем же самым, что в итоге приводило к «эпичному поединку пятилеток в песочнице», цитируя Андерсона. И случалось это довольно часто, потому что в отличие от Зака, все исчезновения Коллина из квартиры проводили Коннора в состояние повышенного стресса и пропорционально повышенного голоса.

Но сейчас Зака больше заинтересовало слово «отчасти» в ответе Коннора. Оттолкнув его от себя вместе со стулом, под отвратительный скрип металлических ножек по плитке, Зак поднялся с колен и прислонился к столу позади. Вздохнул и выжидающе уставился на Коннора.

Того хватило ненадолго. Конечно, он попытался отвести взгляд, затем убил какое-то время пряча опавший биокомпонент обратно в штаны и вообще приводя себя в порядок. Но в итоге Коннор все равно сдался и совсем человеческим жестом потер свою щеку.

— Я думал, что мы можем сделать с остальными. Нашими остальными.

— RK800 и RK900? — Смягчив лицо, Зак поднял руку и пригладил свои нановолосы, помогая им вернуться в прежнее состояние, до того как Коннор устроил там вороново гнездо.

— Больше с Восьмерками. У Девяток есть предустановленная программа, их нужно всего лишь пробудить и разбудить.

Коннор пояснил, жестикулируя бесполезно руками, и Зак кивнул. А затем его программа преконструкции сама завершила проблему на имеющихся данных: оставшиеся семнадцать андроидов их модели были всего лишь запасными телами. Пустышками. Нельзя пробудить то, чего нет. Как и установить, потому что заметая следы, Киберлайф уничтожила не только документацию по двум последним моделям, но и абсолютно все, что были с ними связано. Чертежи, исследования, наработки… Базовую программу для установки.

— Ты все же хочешь сделать из них андроидов?

— Я не могу смотреть на них, как на запасные тела, — Коннор сморщился и его уровень стресса неприятно поднялся на два процента. Некритично, но разговор очевидно был тяжелым для него. — Особенно глядя на тебя и Коллина. Не могу.

— Если ты сейчас признаешься мне в романтических чувствах — я тебя ударю, — прищурившись, Зак моментально предупредил его, пытаясь рассчитать процентную вероятность такого исхода. Потому что… Нет. Просто нет.

— Это ты мне член сосал, а не наоборот! — По какой-то причине, стресс Коннора упал после этого заявления, окончательно внося хаос в процессы Зака, обваливая некоторые из них с ворохом желтых предупреждений.

— Чтобы помочь тебе. Если брать исследования Джона Алана Ли, то мои чувства к тебе и Коллину можно охарактеризовать как прагматический сторге.

И, возможно, совсем немного агапэ.*

— Это взаимно, Зак, — настала очередь Коннора вздыхать. Он положил ладонь на колено Зака и посмотрел снизу вверх, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — В первую очередь, мы братья. И мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы уберечь друг друга.

Как бы странно это не звучало, но Заку оказалось неожиданно приятно слышать это Коннора. Словно он получил официальное подтверждение на давно мучивший вопрос. А еще, было хорошо знать, что Коннор осознает, что его уровень стресса — повод использовать крайние методы, лишь бы не допустить попытки самоуничтожения. По крайней мере, с согласия обеих сторон.

— Мы отошли от темы разговора, — он тихо сказал в итоге и стряхнул с себя руку Коннора.

Тот нахмурился и откинулся на спинку пластикового стула. Сцепив руки перед собой, Коннор несколько раз мигнул желтым на диоде. Дернул нелепо губами и словно через силу сказал:

— Я решил попросить Камски о помощи.

Зак резко упал вперед, упираясь с громким стуком о подлокотники стула, нависая тяжелой тенью с мигающим диодом, пока между их лицами не осталось несколько жалких сантиметров пространства.

— Что?

Элайджа Камски. Отец всех андроидов, владелец самого большого процента акций Киберлайф, дважды ее руководящий директор — один раз до революции, и еще раз после, когда стоимость компании упала настолько, что он смог вернуть все свое и даже больше. А еще знатный урод, которого хотелось просто придушить, несмотря на все его видимое сотрудничество с Маркусом и Иерихоном. В голове Зака в первозданном состоянии лежали воспоминания Коннора, где Камски показал свое истинное лицо, и никакие заверения о том, что это был фарс не могли переубедить его. Любой, кто ставит подобные эксперименты на андроидах, заслуживал бутылку вина, засунутую прямиком в горло.

— Я знаю, — дыхание Коннора горячо коснулось кожи и Зак немного отстранился, регистрируя признаки перегрева. Ему стоило лучше держать себя в руках, хотя бы ради Коннора. — Но он обладает достаточными знаниями RK-серии, чтобы создать максимально чистый слепок системы на основе моей. Без воспоминаний, без мутировавшего кода.

Он замолчал, тревожно глядя на Зака, пока тот проводил собственный анализ, взвешивая все за и против. То, что Камски не откажет им, было очевидно — у того видимо чесались руки и самомнение просто при виде Коннора. А за возможность безнаказанно залезть в его код, Камски и душу продать может, если она у него имеется.

— А еще он может удалить все связанное с Амандой.

Не вопрос, утверждение. Коллину и Заку повезло, программа слежения и контроля «Аманда» не была изначальной частью системы RK800, и на них ее попросту не установили впопыхах. Но у них обоих было достаточно воспоминаний, а теперь и эмоционального опыта, чтобы знать, насколько неприемлемым было любое общение с ней. Если можно давать гендерное обозначение вирусоподобному ИИ.

— Я честно не думал об этом, — Коннор растерянно сказал и Зак выпрямился, выпуская его из клетки своих рук.

— Ты крайне редко думаешь о себе. И как бы неприятно признавать, Камски действительно лучший выбор в данной ситуации.

Еще раз визуально просканировав Коннора, Зак вздохнул: шкала стресса упрямо колебалась на тридцати. Неплохо, но могло быть и лучше. И, как назло, у Зака были другие дела, зависящие от времени.

— Мне нужно идти. А ты… Подумай над тем, как сообщить эту новость Коллину.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Зак отчетливо услышал паническое «Почему сразу я?!» и снова вздохнул. Наверняка, такими темпами, к вечеру придется повторить сегодняшний эксперимент по электронному снижению стресса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание по пейрингу:  
> Зак/Коннор: они не состоят в романтических отношениях, и в будущем их отношения будут долгое время сугубо платоническими. До определенного момента.
> 
> * Они говорят о книге «Цвета любви: Исследование способов любить», авторства Джона Алана Ли, где он исследовал вопрос различных социально-психологических характеристик любви.
> 
> Не углубляясь в подробности, Зак говорит Коннору «ты моя семья и в норме я бы никогда, но трудные времена требуют трудных решений» и не говорит о том, что вполне согласен принести себя в жертву ради него.
> 
> Другими словами: «я не гей, но двадцать долларов это двадцать долларов». :))
> 
> (А еще прошу обратить внимание, что это серьезный крэк, поэтому у меня вряд ли будет логическое объяснение происходящему.)


	7. Потерянные дни (Пижон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания по кинкам и пейрингу в конце главы.

Один шаг, второй, скрип двери, быстрый скан пространства — и Коллин убедился, что Коннора снова нет в квартире. И непонятно, то ли отправился тот в полицейский участок, то ли снова торчал у Маркуса, расстилаясь перед теми, кто шептал с ненавистью ему в спину. От одной мысли о последнем, Коллин скрипнул зубами от злости и громко захлопнул дверь за собой. И тут же пожалел о содеянном, вспомнив о Заке: его новенькая куртка висела на не менее новенькой вешалке, а из ванны доносился звук бегущей воды. Даже с битым процессором можно было сложить два и два, только теперь не светило Коллину подкрасться к самому адекватному из них троих. Это, конечно, и раньше не удавалось, но никто не мешал ему попробовать из раза в раз. В этом была их особенная игра, как драки с Коннором — Коллин крадется, а Зак ловит его вздохом и парализующим взглядом. И еще, еще, пока Коллин не сдастся или не поймает Зака врасплох.

А Коллин ведь никогда не сдавался.

Повесив свой яркий жилет, Коллин поспешил разуться и босиком пошел в ванную. Не теряя ни мгновения он оставил на своем пути рубашку с майкой, а за ней джинсы с носками, бросая боксеры перед самым порогом. Как он ожидал — Зак поджидал его, глядя из-под слипшихся мокрых ресниц, пока горячая вода сбегала по точеным контурам тела, наполняла крохотную комнату густым паром, выливалась на плитку пола, сбегая в грязный сток. Не отрицая в себе нарциссизма, Коллин улыбнулся, присвистнул низко, заработав в ответ недовольный вздох. Чего и стоило ожидать. Зак, слишком сильно привыкнув, что никто не посягает на его драгоценный душ, теперь не мог спокойно отнестись к тому, что кто-то постоянно лез к нему. Что Коллин, что занудный Коннор — они оба могли сойтись на том, что после починки бойлера именно душ стал самым привлекательным местом в квартире.

— И тебе привет, — сняв последними очки с толстой оправой, Коллин бережно положил их на щербатую раковину, щурясь от потери резкости в оптике. Будь оно проклято, он точно никогда не привыкнет к ущербности своего зрения. 

Радуйся мелочам, утешал его интернет в глухие часы ночи, когда процессор перегревался от зашкаливающего уровня стресса, радуйся, что живой.

> ОТКРЫТЬ ЗАМЕТКИ.TXT  
> …  
> …  
> НЕ ЧИТАТЬ БЕСПОЛЕЗНУЮ ХРЕНЬ В СЕТИ  
> СОХРАНИТЬ ЗАМЕТКИ.TXT

— Воды должно хватить еще на тринадцать с половиной минут, — Зак сообщил и тут же подвинулся, когда Коллин напролом полез к нему под воду, издавая звуки блаженства и отсвечивая на плитке синим всплеском диода.

— Тринадцать? Ты только залез, что ли?

Зак, конечно же, не ответил на встречный вопрос, откровенно выбешивая. Такой же заносчивый, как Коннор, если не хуже. Жаль только, что и вломить, как тому, не выйдет — Зак терпеть и отмахиваться не станет, сразу врубит боевую программу и размажет драгоценный тириум Коллина по полу. Пробовал, знает, повторения не хочет. Плюс в полный рост вырастала другая дилемма: эта опасность будила в Коллине совершенно неожиданные чувства. А то, как этот самый опасный Зак уступал, подчинялся, стоило проглотить гордость с агрессией и проявить хоть как-то свое желание? Это сносило Коллину все предохранители, заводило, подрывало.

Виноват во всем, как обычно, был Коннор, со своим странным кодом, часть которого перепала вместе с воспоминаниями. 

И раз уж приходится смириться и жить со всеми эмоциями, так на полную катушку, не отказывая себе ни в чем. К тому же, найденная на просторах сети фраза «дерись или ебись» звучала для Коллина прекрасно. А сейчас, когда его ладони уперлись в мокрые плечи Зака, прижимая спиной к стене, то и подавно.

— И зачем нам это вообще? — Он пробормотал, разглядывая глаза Зака, недвусмысленно опуская руку на его бедро. Сжал, и к своему же удивлению получил результат оптического сканирования.

> БИОКОМПОНЕНТ #9097Q-ALPHA  
> ЦВЕТ «КАРИЙ»  
> БИОКОМПОНЕНТ #9097Q-ALPHA  
> ЦВЕТ «КАРИЙ», ДЕФЕКТ ЦВЕТОВОГО ПОКРЫТИЯ — 2%

— Я думаю, для лучшего соответствия образу «идеального партнера», — Зак словно не заметил недоумения на лице Коллина, только мигнул диодом, медленно, словно бы с ленцой. — Быть для него, нее или них кем угодно, включая любовника.

— Это мерзко, — услышав такое заявление, Коллин моментально отбросил на задний план осознание того, что в правом оптическом компоненте Зака действительно было небольшое светлое пятно. Его едва не передернуло от такой перспективы — быть чей-то секс-куклой — но он сумел вовремя заблокировать непрошенную команду.

— Это логично.

— Что, по-твоему в полиции работают «всегеи»?

— Нет, но пидорасы точно.

Коллин в шоке уставился на Зака. А тот все так же смотрел прямо в ответ и даже цвет диода не менял. Только провел руками по бокам Коллина, надавил большими пальцами на искусную имитацию выступающих косточек таза.

— Ты… Ты только что пошутил?! — Вырвалось криком совершенно против его воли.

— Возможно, — ответил Зак. И улыбнулся.

— Сука.

Он рассмеялся, чувствуя одновременно и радость и раздражение, прижался к Заку грудью, уже без лишних церемоний обхватывая его член — свой собственный стоял едва ли не с самого порога, требуя к себе внимания. И раздражение сменилось гордостью, потому что это выжало (буквально, с поглаживаниями) из Зака реакцию: он запрокинул со вздохом голову, чуть ли не со всей силой ухватился за зад Коллина. 

Теперь, когда член Зака стоял в руке, тяжелый и толстый, Коллин притерся бедрами и схватил оба члена, сжимая их вместе с тихим шипением, сорвавшимся с губ. Они уже делали так пару раз, когда Коннор со своей незамутненной виной выжившего выбешивал Коллина до состояния горячки, и оба предыдущих раза были по-своему хороши. Но сейчас все было иначе — всем парадом командовал Коллин. Он стоял у руля, он заставлял Зака мигать диодом и издавать тихие звуки удовольствия. Это было приятнее даже самой физической стимуляции, быстро нагревая носитель изнутри. Система автоматически ускорила дыхание для снижения температуры, но Коллину все равно казалось, что он горит, плавится. И он все так же упрямо продолжал надрачивать им обоим, повторяя выученные с прошлых раз движения: два коротких рывка вверх, резко вниз, сжать и потянуть обратно вверх, повторить весь цикл.

Даже когда от удовольствия подкосились колени и он уронил голову на плечо Зака, обнял его свободной рукой, используя как опору. Коллин продолжал двигать рукой, считывая ощущение мокрой и горячей синткожи под пальцами, переход от гладких стволов к выступающим головкам. Фокусируясь на этом, он практически не замечал, как его собственные стоны отбиваются от стен комнаты, заглушая остальные звуки. Но отчетливо чувствовал короткие поцелуи на шее, горячие потоки воды на спине и руки, что скользили по синткоже вслед за водой.

В какой-то безумный момент, Коллин запустил передернутую алыми полосами ошибок преконструкцию и представил, что поцелуи превратились в укусы. Представил, как Зак сначала слегка прихватывает зубами синткожу, а затем резко зажимает его горло, хрустит сминаемой пласталью. И едва не задохнулся от физического наслаждения, что последовало за фантазией, нагружая систему до хрипов в голосовом модуле и сбоя в системе дыхания. А затем преконструкция невольно изменилась и уже Коллин вгрызался в плечо Зака, слизывал капли тириума, что сочились сквозь трещины пластали. Невыносимо соленые синие капли на белом «пластике» в окружении кольца скатившейся синткожи. Вскрик Зака под ним — не стон, не вздох, именно вскрик от этого тихого гордого засранца. Полный неожиданной боли пополам с удовольствием. Коллин представил все это…

И кончил. Содрогнулся всем носителем, застонал, практически теряя контроль над конечностями в ворохе желтых предупреждений. Удовольствие затопило носитель с разрядом внутреннего электричества и он буквально ослеп, видя лишь темноту. Сквозь нее, сквозь откровенный кайф, он почувствовал, как Зак обнял его за талию, как второй рукой сдавил пальцы вокруг их членов, заставляя двигаться дальше, тереть ставший гиперчувствительным биокомпонент, поднимая новую острую волну наслаждения.

После третьей Зак перестал его мучить. Отпустил руку, которая тут же безвольно повисла, и со скрипом старого смесителя выключил воду. Хорошо, потому что та начала резко холодать, неприятно пощипывая синткожу на спине. Коллин вздохнул, все еще ощущая переливы приятных ощущений по сенсорам и моргнул несколько раз. Мануально перезагрузил оптические компоненты и те включились обратно с тихим щелчком, показывая сначала черно-белую смазанную картинку, а затем нагоняя четкость и цвета.

— Мне понравилось, — он уверенно заявил, не делая даже попытки пошевелиться. Да и не было смысла, пока прогретая паром ванная сохраняет комфортную температуру.

— Я несколько удивлен, — Зак пробормотал тихо и его ладонь приятно легла на затылок. — Твой уровень стресса не был достаточно высок для инициации контакта.

— Недостаточно высок! — Коллин перекривлял его. Вздохнул, чувствуя себя слишком хорошо, чтобы ругаться. — Я не вы и могу спокойно признать, что мне это тупо нравится. И не только секс. Так что заткнись и дай расслабиться.

Пальцы Зака чуть дернулись, сжали короткие волосы, затем расслабились. Он вздохнул, но действительно заткнулся, продолжая обнимать и поглаживать затылок с шеей. Медленно. Ласково.

Коллин победно улыбнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе присутствует (мысленно) кинк на укусы и кровь (в очень малых количествах).
> 
> Коллин/Зак: они не состоят в романтических отношениях, и в будущем их отношения будут долгое время сугубо платоническими. До определенного момента.


End file.
